Historias de un taxi
by Ryoga Skywalker
Summary: Los mexicanos solo aparecemos en un tomo de Captain Tsubasa J. Aquí se narra la aventura de uno de los 5 guerreros aztecas en su vida cotidiana.


Historias de un taxi Supercampeones Fanfic   
"Historia de un Taxi"   
por Ivan E.Altamirano   


Advertencia: Todos los personajes en este fanfic son propiedad de Yoichi Takahashi, así que no me demandes  
Hay muchas historias que he pasado con mis compañeros de equipo, sin embargo, esta es totalmente diferente, porque yo solo la viví y además, fue algo extraño y divertido....aunque perdí una novia, pero gane a una gran amiga.  
"Jorge Zaragoza, número 7 de México"

Mexicano y 18 años. A pesar de que dispongo de una nómina en el equipo donde juego profesionalmente y que mis padres tienen una situación desahogada, tengo un trabajo nocturno, que consiste en pilotear taxis por el centro de la ciudad de México. No es algo que me agrade, especialmente cuando los clientes a veces son gente ebria o ladrones, pero de todas formas me gusta y me ayuda a ganar un poco de dinero extra para ayudar a los papás de mi amigo Aspadas, el cual apenas puede mantenerlos y además, espera con ansia su traspase a un equipo de la primera división mexicana. No solo yo hago esto por el capitan, sino también los demás, especialmente Suarez.  
Nelly, mi novia, no le importaba mucho y eso me tenía preocupado en cierta medida, ya que cada día la sentía más distante.

En fin, en una de esas noches, eran las 10. Mi taxi era un Volswagen, del año 68. Fue una de esas noches tranquilas, donde no había pasaje (se que sono a verso, perdonen).  
Entonces una joven me hizo la parada. Era una chica de cabello rubio, con una acentuada minifalda, si me permiten decirlo, lo cual resaltaba su figura. Pense inmediato que tal vez estaría algo "tomada" y habría salido de una fiesta, pero en realidad su cara demostraba todo lo contrario. Pude notar una lágrima que corría por su mejilla.  
-Buenas noches - musite al verla subir - ¿A donde?  
Pero no contesto. Su rostro era una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Decidí mejor no seguir preguntando y arranque. Tal vez en el camino me diría a donde, además de calmarse un poco.

Luego de unos minutos de transitar por Reforma, ví por el retrovisor como se limpiaba las lágrimas. Su rostro se torno un poco más dulce, lo cual acentuaba su extraordinaria belleza.  
-¿Se siente mejor? - le pregunte  
-Sí - musito - gracias...perdone que le haga pasar esto  
-No se preocupe - sonreí - el taximetro esta contando  
-Gracioso - se encogio de hombros y cruzo las piernas para acomodarse mejor(¡oigan! no crean que soy pervertido, el retrovisor te da mucha visión). Entonces saco un cigarro  
-Lo siento - murmure - pero no puede hacerlo aquí  
-Disculpe - metió el cigarro en su bolsa - pero estoy algo enojada aun  
-Puedo verlo - dude un momento en preguntar, pero mi sentido común domino (más mi sentido chismoso) - ¿Por quien llora?  
-Por un estupido...que se cree que la gran cosa, puede venir a engañarme  
-Ya veo. Pero no caiga en eso, debe levantarse...  
-Samantha, pero digame Sam  
-Mucho gusto, yo soy Jorme. Me imagino que su novio es un ricachón  
-Algo por el estilo. Nunca me imagine a un tipo así. Todos los futbolistas son iguales  
-Ejem - exclame algo molesto - pero yo también soy un jugador profesional  
-¿En serio? - pregunto algo desconcertada - no quise...  
-No hay problema. Hay muchos así, especialmente un compañero de equipo.  
-Se ve muy joven, me imagino que debe tener unos 18 años  
-Sí, justamente. Trabajo para un amigo  
-Ya veo, yo también tengo la misma edad  
-Bueno, cuente con un servidor si lo quiere es vengarse - dije en tono de bromas. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro - a proposito, ¿Cómo lo descubrió?  
-Me dijo que no podíamos salir hoy, pero ya sospechaba que estaba con otra. No le dí importancia y fuí con mis amigas a una disco, pero resulta que esta abrazando y besando a otra chica. Casi estuve a punto de matarlo en ese momento, pero...  
-Sí, debió ser muy doloroso - guarde silencio. Pense que volvería a llorar, pero su sonrisa continuaba. Comence a ponerme nervioso y casi choco con otro taxi que piloteaba Suarez, que también le tocaba el turno nocturno.

Estaba sumamente impresionado por aquella chica. Llevaba 20 minutos por el periférico cuando señalo una calle  
-Doble allí, iremos a mi casa  
-Pero...  
-No te preocupes, solo dejame...  
Llegamos, estacione el taxi y como un rayo, le abrí la puerta. Ella me agradeció y comenzo a hurgar en su bolsa  
-No - sonreí nerviosamente - es cortesía de la casa  
-Gracias, eres muy lindo - entonces me dió un beso en la mejilla - y por aconsejarme  
Solo la ví correr hacia la puerta de su casa. Eran las 11 y pude escuchar las voces de sus padres.  
Me quede un rato allí y cuando reaccione, ví mi reloj.  
-Aun falta una hora - musite - vere si encuentro clientes.

Esa noche, no pude dejar de pensar en esa chica. Para despejarme un poco, trate de llamar al departamento de Nelly, pero la contestadora hablo por ella.  
-Aun no esta - dije para mí mismo - es como si hubiera desaparecido.  
Suspire y me deje acostar sobre la cama....

Al día siguiente, durante el entrenamiento, trate de olvidarme de ella, sin mucho éxito, hasta que Avila me golpeo al entrar a un choque de balón.  
-No seas tan idiota!! - se burlo mientras me pisaba de paso. Yo quise golpearlo, pero no valía la pena. A pesar de ser un buen jugador, era más presumido y altanero que Aspadas y González juntos. No valía pelear con basura como esa  
-¿Estas bien? - llego Suarez  
-Sí, no te preocupes  
-Te noto muy distraído. Desde ayer, cuando casi te estrellas contra mi Nissan  
-Lo siento, pero traía un pasajero importante  
-No será una chica, sabes que Nelly te mataría si..  
-Nelly ya no le importo - dije con franca desilución - le hablo, pero nunca esta. Es como si estuviera evitandome  
-Cosas de la vida, al menos no estas de novia con Lorena o David te mataría  
-Lo sé - finalice un tanto triste.

Unos días después, de nuevo piloteaba mi taxi. Ahora llevaba varias tandas llevando pasajeros y la central a cada rato me llamaba a recoger personas.  
-Aquí Centro, tango 9, ¿Me copias?  
-Sí - tome la radio - ¿Cambio?  
-Llamada Lázaro Cardenas 345, en punto?  
-Lázaro Cardenas? - repetí como si la dirección se me hiciera conocida  
-Sí, ¿Me copias?  
-Este..claro, acepto el paquete, cambio central - guarde el comunicador y acelere.

-¡Hola! - era Sam frente a su casa - ¿Como has estado?  
Yo me quede con la boca abierta. Ella había pedido el taxi  
-Pero..¿Que...?  
-Tranquilo, necesito que me lleves a hacer varios encargos. Es tarde y mis papas no estan  
-E-Esta bien - tartamudee y subimos al taxi.  
Luego de unos minutos, pude recuperarme. Ahora vestía un poco más juvenil, con pantalones de mezclilla y una blusa de color azul, que hacía juego con sus ojos  
-¡Hey! - me señalo - manten la vista al frente y deja de estar mirandome  
-Pero que..! - me volví y alcance a esquivar un taxi Nissan. Suarez ahora si no se aguanto las ganas de insultarme por la ventanilla. Estaba muy sonrojado  
-Deja de mirarme o nos estrellaremos  
-¿Mirarte? Pero si no hacía eso  
-¿Entonces que ves? ¿Los carros de atrás?  
-Bueno, es que usted me parece muy hermosa - dije con cierta reservas a que me regañara, pero simplemente me sonrió  
-Acaso estas coqueteando conmigo? - me pregunto maliciosamente. Esta era mi oportunidad.  
-No, pero usted parece que lo hace con su servidor - dije con una señal de triunfo. Ahora le toco el turno de sonrojarse. Estuvimos así unos minutos, hasta que trague algo de saliva y me anime a conversar  
-¿Ya arreglo el problema con su novio?  
-Algo por el estilo, pero nada seguro.  
-No la entiendo  
-Ya lo verás, ahora vamos a una papelería abierta y luego a la lavandería  
Eran casi las 10, así que pise el pedal hasta el fondo...

Luego de varios encargos, llegamos a su casa. No había luz alguna, tenía razón en que sus padres no estaban. La ayude a llevar varias cosas  
-Pasa, si quieres te invito algo  
-No - me excuse - es que tengo que seguir. La central puede solicitarme  
-No te preocupes, les dije que me llevarías hasta Toluca  
-¡Toluca! - exclame espantado. Ella solo asintió y me llevo dentro de la casa.  
Luego de invitarme un pedazo de pastel y refresco, conversabamos un poco, hasta que saco un cigarrillo. Yo le hice un gesto con el dedo  
-¡Vamos! ¿Que tiene de malo?  
-Lo siento - tome el cigarro y lo lance al bote - pero es por tu bien  
-Mi "ex" era un cretino, sin embargo, me dejaba hacer lo que quería  
-Es que no se preocupaba por tí - sonreí  
-Entonces...¿Realmente te importo?  
-Bueno, algo por el estilo  
Emitió una gran sonrisa.  
-Sabes, ya no me siento tan sola  
-Yo digo lo mismo - conteste con la más pura verdad. Nelly parecía estar a años luz cuando estaba con Sam. Nos quedamos viendonos por unos minutos y en un instante, nos besamos. Fue un largo beso, hasta que escuchamos el ruido de una bocina. Sam se alejo rapidamente  
-¡Dios! ¿Qué hice? Mis papás!  
-¿Tús papás? - me levante asustado. Aquí llegaba la vida del gran Zaragoza, ídolo del futbol mexicano. Pense inmediatamente en correr y saltar por la ventana, pero ella me tomo de un brazo  
-No te preocupes, son buenos. Inclusive aguantaban al pesado de mi "ex"  
-Eso no lo creo - dije aterrorizado - ¡Dejame escapar!  
Pero la puerta se abrió.  
-Oye hija, de quien es el taxi de allí afuera y... - el señor, que lucía barba y bigote, con la complexión y la estatura de un portero europeo. De aquí no salía vivo  
-Es de un amigo papá - dijo Sam con suma tranquilidad mientras su padre me miraba extrañamente. Su madre entro con varias bolsas  
-¡Ah! ¿Así que si pediste el taxi cierto?  
-Sí, este es Jorge - se coloco atrás de mí y me empujo - es el que maneja al taxi  
Su madre me miro con una sonrisa encatandora, no tanto el padre que parecía ya verme en una tumba por estar a solas con su hija, cuando en realidad solo la había bes...¡Olvidenlo! ¡SÍ me va a matar!  
-¿No te gustaría comer algo? - me dijo la señora - debes tener hambre  
-No gracias - musite con cierto miedo - estoy bien señora, gracias  
-Este...Jorge - me dijo en señor en una voz algo golpeada - ¿En que trabajas?  
-¿Eh? - musite - disculpe, pero soy solo un amigo y serví hoy de chofer de su hermosa hija y... - ¡upss! mala jugada. Ahora el señor frunció el cejo fuertemente.  
-Lo que quiso decir, es que no es ningún novio papá. Sabes como quede por culpa de ese mequetrefe anterior  
-¡Oh! lo siento - rugio nuevamente el rey - pero no me gusta que jueguen con mi hija  
-Claro que no señor, yo lo comprendo, claro que sí - dije más nervioso y con ganas de salir corriendo.  
-De todas formas, ¿Eres taxista?  
-Solo en algunas noches. En realidad juego futbol...mi nombre es Jorge Zaragoza  
-¿Zaragoza? ¿Acaso tú eres el chico que estuvo en el mundial juvenil hace un año?  
-Sí - dije con cierto temblor. Ahora si me mataba, pero el señor emitió una gran sonrisa al mismo que tiempo que Sam se llevaba las manos a la boca. Sus ojos brillaban  
-Jugaron excelente y soy fanático del futbol...¡Martha! Prepara algo, que vamos a cenar y tú serás nuestro invitado especial  
-Pero señor...  
-Si te niegas, no volvere a que salgas con mi hija  
-¿Salir? Este... - mejor me quede callado. Era preferible esto que morir - esta bien, me quedare a cenar un poco.  
Tan pronto el señor me dejo, Sam se me acerco  
-Tú nunca me dijiste que jugaste en el mundial y que eras Zaragoza... - me dijo sorprendida - ¡Como fuiste tan malo! Amo el futbol  
-Bueno, es que nunca lo preguntaste - me encogí de hombros. De seguro me creen cobarde, pero solo dos cosas temo en la vida: los brasileños y los suegros....¡un momento! ¿Dije suegros?

Eran casi las 11 y media cuando salí de la casa de Sam. Sus padres pagaron amablemente mis servicios.  
-Nos veremos en otra ocasión - dije ya despidiendome frente a su puerta  
-Ojala - me sonrió y entonces me beso unos segundos y se metió a su casa. Me quede estático unos segundos, hasta que pude reaccionar  
-¡Vaya! - solo atine a decir y me dirigí tambaleando a mi taxi, pero extrañamente feliz.

-¿A ti te pasa algo? - me pregunto Suarez durante el entrenamiento  
-¿Por que lo dices?  
-Es que tienes una cara de idiota que no puedes con ella  
-¡Que! ¿Que tratas de insinuar?  
-No seas mal pensado, sino que estas muy feliz...y eso es raro verlo en tí  
-¿Que acaso no puedo ser feliz? - le recrimine  
-Claro maestro - me dijo en un estilo muy capitalino - pero no todo el día...¿Acaso tienes algo o que?  
-No, nada - dije algo sonrojado.  
-Es que esta enamorado  
-¡Que! - los dos nos volvimos y vimos a David sonriendonos desde las gradas  
-Hola David - dije algo molesto - que te trae a nuestro club  
-Nada, solo venía de paso y venía visitarlos. Escuche tu conversación...En verdad estas muy enamorado  
-¡En serio! - exclamo Suarez - porque no me lo habías contado  
-Porque no es cierto, este mentiroso siempre anda con sus chismes, no le hagas caso - dije ignorandolo  
-Ahora me dices mentiroso, pero si tu cara te delata totalmente - me señalo  
-¡Eso es un fraude! - dije sonrojado  
-Y entonces que fue eso. Vamos, soy un experto - se bajo de las gradas - para empezar has estado muy sonriente aun cuando te hemos echado indirectas. Segundo, no me has golpeado como es tu costumbre y tercero, te ví ayer con una linda chica en tu taxi  
-¡Glup! - trague saliva - ¿y tu como sabes eso?  
-También andaba siguiendo a mi hermana, ya sabes...fue entonces cuando te ví con una rubia, que a mi opinión... - levanto el pulgar con una sonrisa maliciosa. Esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso  
-¡Oye! - Lo tome del cuello - ¡No le digas así a Sam!  
-Jeje - David sonrió - ¡Lo ves! Hasta le dices Sam de cariño  
De nuevo me sonroje. Este Alvarez era un genio para meterme en aprietos. De reojo pude ver como Suarez soltaba una pequeña risita.  
-Bueno - se solto de mi ataque - ¿Cuando es la próxima cita?  
-¡¡Eso es algo que no te incumbe!! - rugí ya harto de sus comentarios  
-Bueno, esta bien..si no te avientas, yo lo hare...al fin, he investigado su número teléfonico...creo que es 5345778  
-Eres un idiota! Es 5569001 y...¡upss! - me tape la boca, craso error. Alvarez volvió con su sonrisa  
-Eres demasiado torpe ¿Sabes? Ok, nos veremos - y se retiro mientras trataba de estrangularlo, pero Suarez me tenía bien sujeto  
-Dejame! - exclame - va a cometer alguna locura!  
-Tranquilo, sabes que él no es capaz de salir con ella  
-Eso no me preocupa! - exclame - ¡Sí no lo que pueda hacer!!

-Central, llama a Tango 9 ¿Me copias?  
-Sí central - dije mientras esquivaba varios automoviles - Cambio  
-Pasajero en Zocalo de la Cd. de México, cambio  
-Bien, es el último y regreso a casa - colgue el micrófono. Eran como las 11:50 de la noche y mi turno, que iba desde las 6 hasta las 12 iba a terminarse, así que no me molestaba ir por un último pasajero antes de entregar el carro a otro compañero.  
Cuando estaba por llegar al Zócalo (para los extranjeros o no conocidos, es la plaza más grande de toda la Cd. de México...) tuve un extraño presentimiento. Nadie pide un taxi para esa zona..  
-Tal vez lo pidió por tarjeta de teléfono - me dije con tranquilidad.  
Llegue a donde me habían indicado y la mandíbula casi se me cae a los pies. Sam me levantaba la mano para esperarme  
-Hola - me sonrió al detenerme - ¿Como has estado?  
-Sam...¿Que haces aquí?  
-Pues venir a la cita que me dijiste  
-¿Cita? ¿Cual cita?  
-Que extraño, hoy un compañero tuyo...creo que se apellidaba Alvarez, me llamo para encontrarnos en este lugar a esta hora  
-¡Que! Pero yo no tenía planeado... - me quede callado y pude imaginar a Alvarez sonreir desde su casa maliciosamente - ese idiota  
-¿A que te refieres?  
-No, nada - sacudí mi cabeza - sube por favor, te llevare a tu casa  
-Pero, ¿Y la cita?  
-Es demasiado tarde. Yo soy digamos más anticuado  
-Vamos - me sonrió - ya que estamos aquí, no perdamos la oportunidad  
-Pero...  
-¿Sí? - Sam me miro con tal ternura que no pude aguantar mucho tiempo...¡Rayos! ¡Porque las mujeres tienen que ser así siempre!  
-Ok, ok...sube, tendremos una minicita...tengo que devolver el coche  
-¡Que bien! - subió al carro y en cuestión de minutos, ella me señalaba una disco que estaba cerca de allí  
-Esa es la que solía ir con mi novio, que tal si tomamos algo y luego nos vamos  
-Bien - dije con cierta reserva - pero tu casa...¿No estaran preocupados?  
-Claro que no, saben que puedo cuidarme sola y además dije que saldría con una amiga, Aracely  
-¿Aracely?  
-Sí, no hagas caso...  
Simplemente me encogí de hombros y llegamos. Luego de entrar, ví que hace mucho que no iba a una disco, ya que la música a mi opinión, estaba muy fuerte  
-Vamos, no es tan malo  
Me sorprendí al ver que Sam había intuido mi opinión. Me sonroje de pena  
-Lo siento, pero con los entrenamientos y esto, no tengo mucho tiempo para venir...no soy de los de pachanga (término mexicano para decir fiesta).  
-Eso puedo verlo - me contesto - pero no te preocupes...  
Entonces ví a Robles y Alberts salir como locos entre la multitud que bailaba  
-¡Sí! ¡MACARENA! - los dos comenzaron a bailar seguidos de los demás.  
-Creo que ellos si le tiran al reventón - asintió Sam con una gota de sudor. Yo solo sonreí nerviosamente.  
En fin, tomamos asiento en una mesa y mientras pedíamos algo de tomar, Sam se levanto  
-Voy al baño, ahora vuelvo  
Fue entonces cuando comence a ponerse nervioso. Sam vestía con una ceñida blusa y falda. Siempre se veían tan linda...ni Nelly lograba provocarme lo que sentía.  
-¿Te diviertes galan?  
Sin necesidad de volverme, solo me voltee para ahorcar al autor de esa voz  
-¡Maldito canalla! - agarre a Alvarez del cuello - ¿Porque haces esto?  
-Ahh...ggg..deja...de...ahorcarme..  
-No lo hare, primero te ahorcare y luego me explicarás todo  
Cuando mi amigo alcanzo el color morado, ya me había tranquilizado y lo solte. Tardo un tiempo en recobrar el color de su piel  
-Eres un salvaje sabes?  
-¡Bah! Basta de tonterías. Tú eres el culpable de esto  
-Pero admite que estas muy divertido  
-Mira David, nadie te pide que te metas en esto. Deja de jugar al cupido  
-No, me divierte hacerlo...además - me señalo a una chica que bailaba en la pista - estoy vigilando a mi hermana  
-Sabes que bajo ese exterior amable y "solidario", eres un celoso sin remedio  
-Dí lo que quieras - entonces levanto la vista - bueno, me voy. Te dejo con tu cita...luego te pido las gracias  
-Ni te las dare, así que puedes irte yiendo  
Alvarez solo sonrió y se esfumo.  
-¿Quien era?  
-Nadie - conteste con seriedad. Sam solo se encogio de hombros  
-Bueno, que tal si bailamos un poco...  
-Pero...  
-No seas tan aguado. Dudo que te regañen si llegas un poquito tarde con el taxi  
-Solo me descontaran - pense, pero al verla, de nuevo me puso esa mirada. Trate resistir, sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo  
-Bien - dije suspirando - vamos...solo una canción  
-Pareces fuerte, pero tienes un caracter dulce  
-Tramposa - nos levantamos y subimos justo cuando iniciaba una canción

Turn Around bright eyes  
Every now andy then i fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes  
Every now and the i fall apart  
And i need you now tonight, and i need you more tan ever  
And if you only hod me tonight, we´ll holding forever  
And we´d only be making ir right, cause we´ll never be wrong

Nunca había disfrutado bailar. Sam era sencillamente genial y sus movimientos eran únicos, lo cual provoco en cierta forma la envidia de los demás sobre mi persona.  
Llegamos a la mesa y ahora mi tímidez inicial había desaparecido, quería bailar más con ella...  
-Lo siento - volvió a adivinarme el pensamiento mientras movía el dedo - recuerda lo del taxi  
-Esta bien, ya que... - me encogí de hombros y tomamos algo del refresco cuando Sam se quedo callada.  
-¿Ocurre algo?  
-Es él...esta aquí  
-¿Quien? ¿Tu novio?  
-Así es... - movió la cabeza y me volví  
-Esta junto a una chica, atrás de la taberna...es la misma de la otra vez  
-Ya veo - entonces me volví hacia Sam. Su cara había cambiado radicalmente, ya que demostraba un halo de tristeza tremendo. Fue entonces cuando comence a sentir furia, furia por ese tipo. Como podía menospreciar a alguien que era sencillamente genial...alguien tan bella y dulce como ella  
-Espera un momento - me levante  
-¿A donde vas?  
-A arreglar unas cuentas con ese tipo  
-No, espera! - Sam trato de detenerme, pero ya era tarde. Avance hacia la taberna con los puños preparados, pero entonces, al disiparse la multitud que rodeaba la taberna, me quede petrificado: el mentado tipo era Avila, ese insulso compañero de equipo y la chica con que estaba...era mi novia, Nelly  
-Jorge... - musito Sam al verme en estado de choque - ¿Acaso la conoces?  
-Es Nelly...  
-¡Oh por Dios! - Sam retrocedio.  
Me quede viendolos, se hacían mimos el uno al otro y yo allí, por eso ya no le importaba, por eso no me llamaba, estaba con el estupido de Avila...¡Con ese idiota!  
-Espera! - Sam se interpuso - no hagas alguna tontería, dejalo, no vale la pena  
-No - sentí un nudo en la garganta - yo no valgo la pena  
Salí corriendo del lugar y no me detuve hasta que me ví fuera del lugar. El aire frío de esa noche contrastaba con mis lágrimas  
-¡Porque! - me arrodille llorando - ¡Esto no es justo!  
Golpe el pavimento con furia y desilución. Nelly me había dejado por ese...por ese...  
-Jorge... - una mano se tendió frente a mí. Me voltee hacia Sam que estaba arrodillada a mi lado - esto ya no tiene remedio  
-Pero...no es justo - proteste  
-Nada en la vida es justo - sonrió - no es el fin del mundo sabes...yo lo entendí y... - se quedo callada. Por alguna extraña razón, encontre sus palabras ciertas y entonces tomo su pañuelo. Comenzo a limpiar mis lágrimas  
-Vamos chico, arriba...  
Por un momento me sentí avergonzado, yo allí tirado y ella consolandome (¡sí, soy machista y que!), pero al menos hice el esfuerzo de tomar su pañuelo, aunque su mano también  
-Gracias Sam - solo atine a decir  
-Estamos juntos en esto - ella también comenzo a llorar - claro que sí  
Nos abrazamos juntos mientras la noche caía sobre la ciudad de México....

Han pasado dos meses desde ese incidente. Nelly me ha hablado un par de veces desde entonces, aun creía que eramos novios, pero yo ya sabía que ella estaba con otro tipo, así que practicamente la corte a los pocos días de lo que paso. No lloro ni nada, al contrario, le parecio bien, ya que según ella, necesitaba conocer a "otras personas", aunque pareció muy perturbada al notar mi reacción.  
Sam por su parte, ya corto definitivamente con su novio, el tarado de Avila. Actualmente sigue siendo como es, y trata de dejar el cigarro, gracias a las presiones de un servidor. Avila por su parte, quedo lastimado durante un juego por un mes y supe que Nelly lo había ido a visitar...en fin, son el uno para el otro.  
Alvarez aun sigue protegiendo a su hermana...se que no es novedad, pero solo se la pasa echandome mosca con Sam...y creando nuevos problemas para mí y ella, ya que solo somos buenos amigos....aunque Alvarez dice otras cosas. No es necesario decir que Robles y Alberts siguen armando fiesta en las discos...aunque Aspadas se les ha unido y forman un trío inseparable, ahora que consiguió el ansiado puesto de portero en los Pumas de la UNAM.  
¿Y yo? Bueno, no he dejado mi taxi y sigo piloteando por las calles de la metropoli más grande del mundo, aunque ahora, una rubia para el taxi a la misma hora y en el mismo lugar....

-Tardaste un poco - me recrimino mi linda acompañante mientras subía  
-Los pasajeros, ya sabes...  
-¿Y a donde vamos hoy?  
-Que tal plaza Garibaldi - comente  
-No, prefiero algo más cerca...¿Toluca?  
-Sam... - dije en cierto tono  
-Solo bromeaba - me sonrió por el retrovisor - que tal a Giovanni´s  
-¿Italiana?  
-Me encanta, a tí no?  
-Podría... - pise el acelerador y el taxi arranco rumbo a las calles y vías  
-Podrías enseñarme a conducir?  
-No lo sé, cuando me pagarías  
-Que tal con esto... - Sam se me acerco y me dió un beso en la mejilla  
-Tramposa  
-Eso lo sé....

FIN

NOTAS DEL AUTOR  
¿Que les parecio? Espero que les halla gustado, ya que disfrute mucho haciendo este fanfic.  
La idea nació de las historias cortas que hacen las Hnas Checa sobre los distintos personajes de Capitan Tsubasa, pero como me dí cuenta de que solo hablaban de los japoneses y europeos, decidí hacer la mía con los americanos, y nada mejor con mis compatriotas, los Guerreros Aztecas, el cual Zaragoza fue el desafortunado que protagoniza esta historia, con la compañía de sus amigos.  
La historia no es original mía, sino que esta basada en la canción de un cantante Guatemalteco, Ricardo Arjona, y es "Historias de un taxi" (hmm, es que andaba algo bloqueado y se me ocurrió al escucharla).  
Originalmente iba a ser de 3 partes, pero creo que mejor fue compactarla y hacerla como historia corta, por lo cual, si tiene éxito (lo dudo) habrá una continuación, ya que como ven, Zaragoza y Sam quedaron solo como buenos amigos (¡milagro!).  
Se que la inclusión de una canción, se parece mucho a la que hace Eagle en la "Alianza", pero esto ya lo tenía planeado desde hace rato y además como ven, la canción no es japonesa y me pareció perfecto meterla en ese momento. La mencionada melodía se titula "Total Eclipse of the Heart", una canción viejísima (de hace milenios) pero al momento de decidir, no tenía la letra de "Mystic Eyes" de Vision Of Escaflowne y para encontrarla, no quiero platicarles lo horrible que es revisar la habitación de uno.  
Otro detalle es que me disculpan los capitalinos (los de la Cd. de México) si no se bien las calles o algunos detalles, es que soy del interior del país y no conozco bien por alla (por si ya creían que soy de la metropolí). Ok, ahora vamos a la parte interesante del fanfic, donde uno ve que tan influído (o manipulado) fue: los agradecimientos, los cuales inician desde el Gnomo al incluirlo en su pagina, luego las Hnas. Checa por lo de Historias cortitas, Ricardo Arjona al crear una canción que me inspiro y a todos los que disfrutan los fanfics de Capitan Tsubasa. Bueno, sin más que decir, nos veremos en un próximo fanfic...

var yviContents='http://us.toto.geo.yahoo.com/toto?s=76001083geovisit();


End file.
